


Yield

by esuunaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, I Just Love Felix A Lot Ok, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Sparring, submissive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esuunaa/pseuds/esuunaa
Summary: “I don’t mind if you touch me.”As soon as he said it he regretted it, it sounded so forward.Their eyes met, searching each other. Felix realized this was the moment he had been waiting for since she had come back after her five year sleep. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. And for once, Felix knew he had to open up to her to tell her those feelings.“I want you to touch me.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 43





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in a long time so I'm kinda nervous ahahha..
> 
> Anyway, I love Felix a lot and hope y'all enjoy this little smutty fic ❤️️

He was used to losing. This was a common occurrence when he sparred with her. But something was different this time.

Her last flurry of attacks were relentless. She attacked him quickly with three quick strikes, he parried the first two easily but the last strike made him lose his balance. She took advantage of that, and shoved him hard with her shoulder. His eyes flashed open in surprise, a part of him loved this about her. She always fought to win, and did whatever it took.

Her shove made him stumble, his back hitting the pillar in the training room. And in the next few seconds he felt the wooden sword tip press against his neck.

The two of them locked eyes, and her bright green eyes flashed with something familiar. The triumphant look after she bested him on a match. He didn’t notice it until recently and when he had caught glimpses of it before and each time his breath would catch in his throat.

"Got you," she said breathlessly. His eyes traveled down to her lips and saw that there were small beads of sweat trickled across her upper lip. He felt his hand twitch, a part of him wanted to reach up and wipe it away. Maybe even kiss it away.

"That you did. I yield," Felix responded. She grinned, as she did each time she was victorious lately. He could feel his chest tighten. 

Her lips parted, and she licked the sweat from her upper lip. His eyes darted to the movement, and he felt his body involuntarily move forward, which made him aware that the wooden sword was still pressed to his neck.

They both stood frozen, and her eyes went up to his, searching. He could feel nervousness settle in his chest and his face started to feel hot. And not from the workout he just had.

Byleth searched his face, and dropped the sword from his neck. He was grateful, the step forward he did unconsciously had pressed it uncomfortably into him, and his hand reached up to touch the spot.

The wooden sword fell to Byleth's side, and she looked at him like she was contemplating something. He noticed they were closer than usual, normally at this point in their spars they would step apart and talk about the different maneuvers each of them did. But instead, Byleth took another step forward, almost closing the gap between them.

"Ah," he said, and he tried to avert his gaze. This type of closeness he wasn’t used to. At times they got close to one another during a spar or when they brawled, but this was a first.

“You almost won,” she said simply. He could feel her breath on his face, and his eyes snapped back to her face. Her head was tilted slightly, and he looked back at her lips. “I still have a long way to go to beat you,” Felix replied.

“Mm,” she hummed in response. “I’m not so sure. You almost had me with that spin you did,” she responded. She ran her hand through her hair, and his eyes watched the movement. He noticed her face had a light sheen from sweat, and there were strands of her wet mint hair stuck to her neck. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

“Perhaps,” he responded. 

They stood in silence for another moment, and Felix knew they were standing on the edge of starting something. If he just reached up and touched her face, pulled her to him, he wondered if she would accept his kiss.

Before he could finish his thought, he felt her hand on him. Her hand reached up and pushed his hair away from his forehead. Her fingertips felt hot on his skin, a pleasant warmth. He jumped slightly from the touch, and his eyes snapped back to hers.

“Ah,” her hand fell to her side. “Sorry,” she mumbled softly and stepped back.

Felix stepped forward, and grabbed her hand within his own. 

“Don’t,” he responded. She looked at him, her green eyes wide.

“I mean, don’t apologize.” He could feel the heat rising in his face and blossoming over his cheeks. 

“I don’t mind if you touch me.”

As soon as he said it he regretted it, it sounded so forward.

Their eyes met, searching each other. Felix realized this was the moment he had been waiting for since she had come back after her five year sleep. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. And for once, Felix knew he had to open up to her to tell her those feelings.

“I want you to touch me.”

Byleth’s eyes flew open, and the prettiest shade of red dusted her cheeks. Felix could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Oh?” Byleth responded. “In that case…”

Byleth’s hand tentatively reached up to him again, this time placing her hand against his cheek, and she let it linger there for a moment. He watched her intently, watching her bright green eyes as they moved around his face. Eventually her eyes settled and he knew she was staring at his lips.

Her hand slid down his face, and he felt her thumb press lightly on the side of his lips. Her thumb felt calloused, and when her hand fell to his chest he leaned forward and claimed her lips as his own.

He heard her gasp in surprise, and he realized how clumsy this kiss was. Their teeth clinked, and the angle wasn’t right. Felix reached up and gripped her waist, relishing in the feel of her soft skin under his hand as he pulled her towards him. He tilted his head and she followed suit, and then he heard something that caused a low fire to be ignited in his belly. She moaned.

Byleth stepped closer to him, and he felt his back was pressed against the pillar, and his hands grabbed her hips. How often had he watched these hips, watched her, walk by him? An embarrassing amount of times. He dropped the training sword that he still gripped in his other hand and instead gripped her hips with both hands. 

She pulled away from the kiss first, but just like their spars Felix wasn’t going to let up. He leaned forward again, and kissed her again, but this time he could feel his hunger growing. He nipped at her bottom lip and he heard her moan again and he felt his cock twitch in response. 

“Byleth,” he growled. His voice was the lowest he ever heard it, and her eyes looked up to him. He took a moment to take her in. Sweat still beaded across her forehead, and her cheeks and lips were a beautiful shade of red. His eyes lowered and he saw her chest was heaving, her bust was already tantalizing enough but the way her breasts moved now was causing his cock to harden even more. He realized she could probably feel it against her belly, since he held her hips firm against him.

“Kiss me again,” she said softly. Felix grinned, and dipped his head low again to capture her lips. This time he kissed her softly, and used his tongue to massage her lips, which she then parted to allow him access. His tongue entered her mouth, and this time he was the one to moan. She tasted like tea and sweat and he felt her hands start to roam his body.

First her hands were on his chest, and he bet she could feel how fast his heart was hammering. Her hands slipped down his chest and rested on his hips, mirroring his hands on her. But then he felt her hand snake between where their bodies were pressed together and he felt her hand press against his erection. Felix could feel his face burning with desire, and their eyes met. 

A new expression he hadn’t seen yet crossed her face, a mischievous smirk blossomed on her face.

Her hand rubbed the front of his pants and she leaned forward, nuzzling her face into his neck. Byleth started peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. Felix felt like his body was on fire, he had never been touched like this before. Byleth’s kisses on his neck and her hand rubbing his erection made him crave her to unimagine depths. 

Byelth licked his neck, starting from his Adam's apple, to the side of his jaw and up to his earlobe. She started nibbling on his earlobe and Felix let out a low groan. 

She seemed to take that as encouragement, and Felix was faintly aware that her hands were now unbuckling his pants. 

In no time his pants were unbuckled and Byleth pressed his pants down enough to free his cock. He could briefly feel the cool air of the evening kiss his skin before his cock was wrapped by Byleth’s warm hand.

Felix inhaled sharply, the feel from her hand was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Her hands felt both soft and calloused, her thumb circled the head of his cock. Her left hand snaked up to his hair, and he could feel her hand grip his ponytail and she gently pulled the hair tie off. He could feel his hair fall and she started running her hand through his hair.

In tandem, her right hand started to rub his shaft up and down in a steady rhythm, and Felix let out a low growl, “Byelth..”

“Hm?” she responded, as she started to suck on the spot on his neck that she earlier had pressed the wooden practice sword. Before he could say anything else Byleth bit down on his neck softly, and he let out a low groan in response.

Felix realized his hands still laid stationary on her waist, so he moved his hands to explore her body. He first moved his hands up, over the curve of her waist and cupped a breast in each hand. His thumbs found her nipples, and he could feel how hard they were even over her shirt. 

It was almost overwhelming, Byleth’s hand in his hair. Her lips alternated between kissing and sucking on his neck. His hands on her full breasts, and when he pinched her nipples with his fingers she would moan in response. And her right hand was still stroking his cock, and she was slowly increasing the speed. Felix’s hips seemed to have a mind of it’s own, with each stroke of her hand he could feel his hips match her rhythm. 

“Byleth,” Felix warns, “if you keep that up..”

Byleth kissed his earlobe again before tilting her head up to give him a deep kiss. He groaned into her mouth as her right hand gripped him firmly, the speed of her stroking increasing again.

“Felix,” Byleth said, her voice was heavy, “you yield to me, right?”

If possible Felix felt his face get even hotter, and he closed his eyes to submit himself to her.

The familiar building of his orgasm was almost at the peak. Unlike all the other times before, someone else, someone he has lusted over, someone he loves, was bringing him the brink. 

He thrusted into her hand, he could feel her left hand pulling at his hair again, and with one final quick jerk of his hips he released into her hand. He could feel his cock throb, warm ropes of his semen arched up towards his stomach, and covered her hand.

Felix realized he’s panting, and he slumped over and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. Byleth’s grip on his hair loosens, and she starts to idly play with the strands of his hair instead. Her right hand is still on his cock, and she lightly strokes him with her fingers. He feels so sensitive after his orgasm that his body shudders in response to her light touch.

They stand in a comfortable silence for a few moments, and Felix could feel his heartbeat start to slow. He lifts his head and they lock eyes, her face is flushed and that mischievous smirk crosses her face again.

“Hmph..pleased with yourself?” he asks.

“Maybe a little,” she teases, and kisses him.

“Come on,” Felix says lustily, as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Let’s go to your room, I want to return the favor.”


End file.
